<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kids In Need by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (Dedtte)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132125">Kids In Need</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedtte/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay'>Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (Dedtte)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daminette December 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Daminette December, Daminette December 2020, Day 17 De-aging, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedtte/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 17 De-aging</p><p>Damian is tired. So, so tired.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daminette December 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kids In Need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Marinette was so glad to be back. After a month long mission away from her family and friends, she was back home in Gotham. She entered the Manor with a smile on her face and grinned as she saw her husband in the kitchen, his back to her. </p><p>"Damian?" </p><p>He turned around to look at his wife which tired eyes, although there was a strange bundle in his arms. </p><p>Marinette raised her eyebrow, "Did Bruce adopt another kid?" </p><p>Damian rolled his eyes, "Not another, no."</p><p>Her eyebrows rose, "Oh so he always had this baby?" She quipped back. </p><p>"In a way. Here, take him." </p><p>Marinette shook her head and grabbed the child being trusted at her while Damian scurried off, only to come back wearing a papoose with another baby in it, pushing a twin baby buggy with two other children in it. Marinette's eyes grew incredulously. </p><p>Her exasperated expression only grew when Alfred followed, also wearing a papoose and pushing a twin buggy. </p><p>"What the fu-" </p><p>Alfred's sharp eye glared at her. </p><p>"-dge?"</p><p>Damian sighed, "They got hit by some Youth Ray or something. I don't know, I haven't slept in days. I've been trying to fix it." </p><p>"What do you mean 'Youth Ray', who are these babies?" </p><p>She looked down at the child in her arms only to notice a Nightwing inspired onesie on him.</p><p>"Oh," she grinned, "Don't tell me you actually went out and bought them their own costumes." </p><p>Damian looked as if his hair was falling out, "It's the only way to tell them apart. Why does he have to adopt children that look exactly the same?!" </p><p>"Please tell me you took pictures."</p><p>He glared at his wife, "Do you take me for a fool?" </p><p>….. </p><p>Weeks later, after the whole Batfamily returned to their normal states, Bruce almost cried when he realised how many baby pictures he now had. </p><p>He actually cried when he realised he couldn't tell his own children apart. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow my tumblr @chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>